The Wolf Of Darkness
by Xateramusa
Summary: X-over with Okami. Amateratsu and Issuns had nobodys. However are their nobodys really nobodys and what mysterious past that is waiting to be discovered of one. Along with her friends Will Xateramusa, figure out her life, or will it in in tragic? Warning some of the organization XIII members might be OOC. AxelxOC a little Zemyx. and one-sided Saix/OC Co-wrigter Saikka.
1. Xateramusa

This story is one that came to my mind in an crossover role playing group, of kingdom hearts and Okami. I don't own the charicters or the games but i do own Xateramusa, and Sunisx.

Xaeramusa, Sunisx: me

Kingdom hearts: squre enix

Okami: Capcom

Chapter One: Xateramusa

They say nobody's have no memories of there former lives, however there are a few who do remember there former lives. Nobody's are created when a strong willed person becomes a heartless, sometimes a shell is left behind and which a Nobody is created. Nobody's seeking hearts to become whole, heartless who take hearts for them selves, and though there are people fighting against them I wonder if they knew the what we truly want. My name is Xateramusa and this is my tale.

I remember the day I was created: my somebody Amaterasu was fighting against the Dark Lord Yami, and was winning really well, but when she thought that Yami was down, she did her victory howls only to be cut off by Yami who took away all her powers. It was thanks to her celestial evory the ponical Issun who spread the word of Amaterasu, and the people all prayed to her in which restored all her power. With all the power she had in her previous life as Shiranui she made the sun come out and exposed Yami for what he truly was, and so the final battle began. Using her divine brush technique she defeted the mighty Yami, and returned to her home on the celestial plain. However unknown to them at the time Amaterasu lost her power I was created.

I wondered the land like Amaterasu did, however this time I was trying to find out where I belonged. I traveled for days on end mastering all my techniques that my somebody had, and I become a master of them. However I knew no matter how much I master them and use them there would be no place for me to return to, and so along the way I meet a ponical who decided to travel with me to find the place I belonged. This ponical's name was Sunisx, and he became my celestial evory. Along the way I discovered a portal, and being cerious as I was I went through that portal and ended up in a place I didn't know.

This new place was new to me; the buildings were big, it even had a skyscraper, and not to far off from the skyscraper was a big castle. Sunisx suggested we start with the big castle, and so we walked over to the big castle realizing that there was no bridge to it. We were stuck on what to do when suddenly a portal opened again, and since there was no one around who made it Sunisx thought that it could have been me. Knowing this info from Sunisx I went through the portal and ended up in the castle, and not just anywhere but a room full of couches and everything, so me and Sunisx decided to rest for a while on one of the couches. A little while later I woke up to the sound of people coming, and so I hid trying to find my best to hid. I must have hidden good cause they didn't see me, one of them had blond spiked hair, blue eyes, and a black coat. The other had really spiky red hair, green eyes with upside down triangles underneath them, and he too was wearing a black coat.

I then saw one of them create a portal just like the one I came through, and they went through it. Deciding to find out more about these people I followed them into the portal and into a town that had the sky at sunset. All of a sudden we were surrounded by these black monsters with a weird shape on there chest Sunisx drew out his sword, and we began to fight these creaters. Using my divine brush skills I drew a snowflake, and watch all of them freeze in there place, then I used a power slash to cut them, Sunisx and I thought the battle was done, but all of a sudden we were attacked from the side. I was afried it was the end for me when all of a sudden this weird spiked circle sporting flames hit the moster that had me. The monster dropped me and I used the fire from the spiked circle to use inferno and burned the monster to the ground. However as I was going in to do the final stroke a weird key like sword slashed through the monster and destroyed it.

After the battle was over with I stood waiting to fight the blond haired one only to see him put his weapon away, however my ponical Sunisx wasn't to happy about being ignored.

"Hey fire boy whats the big idea getting in on our fight" Sunisx yelled.

Then the red headed one now named fire boy by Sunisx, turned around and looked at us.

Please R&R. All flames will be ignored, and i hope you guys like the storie.


	2. Meeting The Orginzation Part 1

Thank you for your comments and enjoy part 2

Previously: Xateramusa and Sunisx were attacked by heartless, but was saved by 2 people

Chapter 2: Meeting The organization Part 1

"Who is talking to me?" asked the man with spiky red hair, as he looked around at the source of talking and his eyes landed on me. The blond haired boy followed the red hair's eyes, and looked straight at us.

I stare down the 2 males wondering if their a threat or not, and Sunisx was hoping mad. I don't know how long we stared at each other but it was the blond one that spoke first.

"A wolf you got to be kidding me." said the blond haired one the surprise was visible in his blue eyes.

Suddenly Sunisx got even redder, and hop all away to the blond and stabs his foot. I saw that the blond didn't react to it, so I decided to walk straight up to them and decided that they may not be that bad. Sunisx hop onto my head still beaming red.

"Who are you two, and why did you interfere with our battle? Fur ball could've handled them herself." Sunisx told them.

"A bug that talks?" Asked the red headed

"Not a bug! a ponical and this here is the mighty goddess Xateramusa! so don't talk down to her! got it fire boy!" Said Sunisx he started to glow a little green.

"The name is Axel, got it memorized? and this is Roxas, comment it to memory you little bug." Said the red haired now named Axel.

"I'm not a bug hothead!" Replied Sunisx.

I noticed that an argument was about to start between my envoy Sunisx. However I noticed that the blond now named Roxas had yet to said a word, and I looked at him and he looked back reaching out a hand. At first he was going to hurt me so I started to growl, but Roxas still held out his hand. I stopped growling and sniffed his hand, sensing he meant me no harm, I let him put his hand on my back and started to pet me.

At this, Sunisx took out his sword and was about to poke Roxas, however, I shook my head, and let him fall off before I put my paw over him. Axel I was still wary of not knowing if he is dangerous or not, but then, he put his hand on my head and just scratched behind my ears. Even though I enjoyed being petted, I still keep my guard up around them.

"Xateramusa is that your name girl?" Asked Roxas, as his hand reached under my chin, and scratched it there.

I barked, then licked his hand, and I saw the two of them smile. By this time Sunisx had calm down, and was back on my head. I saw Axel smirked and his next words surprised me.

"Lets take her and the bug back with us." Said Axel.

"Would you like that girl?" Roxas asked me. I barked, and wagged my tail.

However Sunisx didn't seem so thrilled with the idea as his glow turned yellow, however he didn't say anything so I'm thinking he was o.k. with going with them. I saw Axel stand up and looked at me in wonder, suddenly the dark portal open and he started to walk towards it. Roxas followed him, but I stayed where I was wondering if I should go through that portal or not.

"Hey furball, I will be careful of that portal it reeks of vile darkness." Sunisx whispered to me. I barked back, and walked to the portal entering it.

Axel lead away and I followed right at his side, I couldn't help but wonder what made me trust them so much. Sunisx and I, we didn't know where we were, and all of a sudden these strangers showed up then we followed them. I saw the exit of the portal and stopped wondering where it will lead to.

"Its o.k. Xateramusa its safe." Said Roxas as he put a hand on my head.

" Lets go you two." Axel told us, and we went through the portal.

Where we ended up surprised both me and Sunisx, for where we were was the living room I decided to take a nap at. However this time there was 3 people there; a dark blue grayish color hair with one side coving his left eye, his eyes were a grayish looking color, and he was holding a book in his hand. The 2nd guy was blond but his hair was styled like a tomahawk, his eyes were blue, and he was holding this weird looking shape instrument. The 3rd one also had blond hair blond hair, blue eyes, a mustache, his right ear had piercing on it, and in front of him was a stack of cards. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at us. More spastically at me and Sunisx.


	3. Meeting the Orginzation part 2

On with chapter 3. Warning Demyx will

Previously: Xateramusa and Sunisx met Axel and Roxas, and traveld to the world that never was.

Chapter 3: Meeting The Organization Part 2

No one said a word, or moved for a few minutes, suddenly the silence was broken by the one with the blond tomahawk one.

"Axel, you brought us a pet?" Asked the blond headed on.

"No Demyx, this is Xateramusa. Got it memorized?" Axel replied.

I looked at Roxas with Confusion and he seemed to notice it.

"Sorry girl, I forgot to introduce you. The one with the book is Zexion, The one that was next to the sitar was Demyx, and the one that is sitting down is called Luxord." He told me, and I decded that this boy was alright.

Demyx looked at us, and slowly approached me. I meet his eyes with mine as he walked all the way till he was standing right in front of us. Sunisx looked ready to draw out his sword, but stopped as the blond headed smiled.

"Axel, Roxas, what were you thinking bringing that wolf back with you?" The emo looking one asked him, however, it wasn't Axel responded it was Roxas.

"We brought them back with us, because she needs a home, and would be a great member." Roxas told him.

"Them? I only see one." Zexion stated. At that statement Sunisx glowed red, and hoped till he was on my nose.

"Yo! emo boy! look down at the nose or I will come up there and poke you with my mighty sword!" Sunisx demanded.

At that statement, all the people in the room started snickering. Zexion looked down at me his eyes glaring, however, I meet his glare with my own eyes. Suddenly Zexion's eyes seem to be filled with surprised as he saw Sunisx.

"I'm not an emo you little bug." He strictly told him.

I smirked and walked straight pass him to sit in front of Luxord, and when I got close enough the guy put his hand to my head, and spoke.

"So dose this wolf have any special talent Axel?" Luxord asked him, while still petting my head.

"Yah she does, as for what I can call it, I don't really know." was Axel's reply.

"She is the divine nobody goddess Xateramusa, the one with power of the Celestial Brush." Sunisx told them proudly.

However, they all looked at him with confusion or in Zexion's case not beliving him. So I decided to show them. I painted one of my cherry bombs and watched as it exploded right before their eyes.

"Believe us now?" Sunisx asked them.

They all nodded silently, and I smirked. However the explosion must have been really loud, because as soon as it exploded all these portals open up, and came out all these new people. The first two that came out both had black hair, except one was pulled back into a poney tail, and the other had sideburns and his hair had little brads in them. I looked at the others that came out and studied them. One was a blond haired girl with antennas sticking up, One had pink hair at which I silently laughed at, the next one had reddish brown hair which was sticking up, then I saw another blond haired guy but unlike the others this one had it really long, finally I looked at the last two one with blue hair, and one with white hair.

"What was that loud noise?" Asked the blond antenna girl.

"Xateramusa, meet the rest of the organization. The pink haired guy is Marluxia, The black haired one with brads is Xaldin, One that has the pony tail is Xigbar, The blond woman is Larxene, The one with the red tomahawk is Lexaeus, The one with long blond hair and green eyes is Vexen, and lastly the blue haired guy is Saix, and finally the white haired guy is Xemnas our leader." Axel introduced them to me ignoring Larxene.

"The loud nose was a bomb created by the wolf , and the little bug over there." Zexion told them, and they all fell on me and Sunisx.

"I'm not a bug! I'm the celestial evory to the great goddess Xateramusa! and the name is Sunisx!" Sunisx told them while hopping red.

"Impossible ,a wolf can't create bombs its scientifically unheard of." Vexen said.

I smirked at that comment and drew another cherry bomb right at his feet, and laughed when it exploded. It was quite again and finally Xigbar broke it.

"How did that happen?" He asked.

"Simple, fur ball here is the divine goddess and all she has to do is use her tail and paint a circle with a fuse coming out of it, and you got the cherry bomb. But, that's not all she can do she can control elements, and can make it day or night." Sunisx told them proudly.

"So they brought her back here so she can join us." Demyx told them.

I had to admit, I was a nervous wreck, but who wouldn't be I had a lot of eyes looking at me, however, I was calm when I felt Roxas's hand on my head. I looked up and he smiled at me somehow knowing that it reassured me. The leader step forward till he was right in front of me, and he studied me carefully until he spoke.

"From what I've seen you do have talent, and there for I will let you in to our ranks number XV Xateramusa the Celestial warrior." He said, and just like that I became part of the organization but I can't help wonder who was number XIV.


	4. New form, and a dream?

On with the story

Previously: Xateramusa finally met all the organization members, and became an official member.

Chapter 4: New form, and a dream?

I took sometime for what just happen to sink in, but I was happy that I might have found a place I belong. However even the place I belong had its disadvantages; The cloak was to big, my paws didn't fit any gloves, I became the target of Larxene's wrath, I mean how was I suppose to know she would be bitch about me going into her room. However, there are a few perks to living here; Axel and Roxas spends time with me, Demyx often feed me table scraps which I love him for, and Luxord treated me like I was a human. Once I was shown my room I feel fast asleep dreaming of the man that I cared for.

I woke up the next day to a strangest sight ,I had no fur but skin. I quickly got up and rushed to my restroom, and gasp at what I saw. My fur was replace with dark skin with my blue markings, may hair was balck with blue tips, and my eyes were shining black. I noticed on top of my head my balck ears twitch, and my tail flickered back and forth. "Sunisx!" I cried.

"What is it furba…. What happen to you!" Sunisx asked with surprise in his voice.

"I don't know, I woke up like this." I told him. Then I remembered the words of the wood sprite that I met.

Flashback:

"You may be a new wolf, but your abilities are far greater then your somebody. You will have the ability to go from human to wolf, darkness won't effect you because of that light glow you have, and mostly the string of beads around you will keep you safe." Said the sprite.

Present:

"So she was right." I told Sunisx, as I turned on the shower, and stepped in.

The shower was so refreshing on my skin, I notice the supplies that was on the rack, and I used them. The smell of the products made me think of the red head that was on my mind. Sunisx was busy making me a new outfit I was guess, and so I turned off the shower letting the water drops let fall from my skin. I stepped out of it, and back into my room as I suspected there was a new outfit waiting for me on my bed with a beaming Sunisx hoping beside it.

"I hope you like it furball, It wasn't easy." Sunisx told me.

So I put the outfit on and I realized that I did love it. The shirt and pants I saw was cut and sown into a beautiful short black dress with cuts around the bottom. The gloves had the tips cut off, so it fit over my hand, with my fingers coming out the top. As for the cloak, I saw that it was cut off to look like a shawl.

"Thank you, Sunisx, I love it." I told my little evory, as he hopped up on to my head.

"Thought you might, now lets go to the dinning room I'm starving." He demanded.

I laughed and started to work my way down to the dinning room knowing that is mostly all the members would be there eating. Once I was standing outside it I took a deep breath, and strode in.

"Hi guys" I said.

I notice that I got no response, so I looked at them and there mouths were dropped. Larxene, I saw was silently fuming, and I knew if the leader wasn't in there she would try to kill me.

"Xateramusa, what happen to you?" Asked Xigbar once he found his voice.

"I'm a werewolf, duh." I replied with a smirk.

"Well you look sexy, Xateramusa." Said Demyx.

"Thank you, Demyx." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek enjoying how his face turned red.

Suddenly, Sunisx whispered in my ear, and I love the idea he had. I walked over to an empty chair, took off my jacket, and put it on the back of the chair shocking the other members even more.

"I don't need it the darkness isn't effecting me." I told them simply.

"The coat is what will keep you from fading, without it, you're sure to disintegrate" Vexen said.

"The glow around your skin is not that of only darkness but light as well." Zexion said simply.

As soon as he said that, my tail started to wag, but what really confused me is when I looked at Axel and Roxas. I saw surprise in Roxas's eyes, and a smile upon his face. When I look to see what expression Axel was facing, I felt a pain in my chest. I didn't hear the nose of a chair scraping on the floor, nor did I notice walked towards me until he was right in front of me. He walked a circle around me and stopped I saw his smirk, as he turned away and walked back to his seat.

"Xateramusa, I don't know what's going, on but whatever it is I will find out." Vexen said as he stood and walked out the dinning room.

I decded I wasn't all that hungry any more and walked out to the gray room, and laid down on the couch with Sunisx thinking of what was the feeling I got when I saw Axel. We drifted off into sleep, and I dreamed.

_I was busy painting when Axel walked up, grab my face in both of his hand and gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him a little bit closer and Deeping our kiss. He pulled away from me slightly and said words that made me melt._

"_I love you Xateramusa." He told me_

"_I love you two Axel." I said as tears rolled down my eyes._

_Axel, seeing my tears kissed them away, and pulled me close. I snuggled into his warm embrace, and I tilted my head to look into his is poison green eyes. He smiled and kissed me again just as deeply and passionately then the first kiss we shared. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for entrance to my mouth, I opened it and met his tongue with my own. I felt his teeth gently bite my lip before he broke our kiss, and started kissing my neck. I moaned when his tongue gently licked my neck, before he bit it, and sucked on the spot he bitten at. _

I woke up suddenly my body I noticed was half laying and half sitting. I brought my hand to my lips and felt them noticing that they have been bitten. I wondered what had happen, and then I caught the faintest sent of Axel lingering in the air. Was it a dream? That moment Sunisx starred and asked me a question that made me realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Why do you have a mark on your neck?" He asked me.

Those words made my thoughts crashing down. I didn't even notice that behind the door Axel was smirking, before he walked away.

Well that is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Questions, Answers, and Revelation's

Wolf Of Darkness

Chapter 5: Questions, Answers, and Revelation's

It's been 5 days since that dream, and every time I see axel I turn and run away. I know that's not how a goddess should act, but I can't help it I get nervous every time I see him. Sunisx thought that I should see a therapist no matter how many times I tell him I don't need it. We always argue about it, and he we go again stupid Sunisx.

"Furball you really need to see a therapist they will help u." He told me

"Sunisx for the 100th time I don't need to see one. Not when I know I developed something for him." I told him.

"Furball I know you love him, but you know as well as I that goddess, and gods are forbidden to love mortals nobody or not." He told me.

I didn't want to believe him but he made an interesting point. Gods and goddess can't fall in love with one who is human, but maybe because he is a nobody he could be an exception to the rules. People talked in my land about a wise old god that said can guide one to the right path, and help them. So I've decided to search out this wise old god Shuramu. In the dead of night when all the organization was asleep I snuck out through a portal, however what I didn't know is that Saix followed me.

I excited the portal and stepped onto the snow of Wep'keer. Never in a million years would I think that I would come back here, and so I transformed into my wolf form, and started walking the snow leaving paw prints on its surface. This village is covered in snow and is in the northern part of Nippoin, my somebody Amaterasu defeated the twin demons Lekku and Nekku. What people didn't know was that Lekku, Nekku, Blight, Yami, Ninetails, Spider Queen, and Orochi are still alive in the land I was created in Yamippon. As I got near my vision started to go on me, and I fell into the snow in pain, last thing I see before darkness comes over me is a lion then darkness took me.

_Flashback_

"_Lord Yami I would like u to know that the Xateramusa is awake, and her power is much stronger than that of the sun goddess Amaterasu. Also we successfully have a celestial envoy for her. His name is Sunisx, and the two get along really well" Said an Imp._

"_Very good, bring her to me at once." Yami told the Imp_

"_Eh I can't my lord, you see she has escaped, and we don't know where she is" was the imps replay._

"_What? Find her sound the alarms let every dark ruler of this land be on the lookout for her." Yami yelled._

_Somewhere away from Yami's Castle_

"_Hurry Furball they will be on our tail soon." Sunisx told me. I keep running and I saw a dim light and decided to go through it, and ended up in a land with power to teleport._

_End of flashback_

I woke up, and looked around. I was in a shrine light with candles, and a nice fire burning. On a bed of leaves I saw a lion.

"Are you the wise god Shuramu?" I Asked.

"Yes I am young dark wolf, and I know all about you, and the reason why u have sought my council. You're a goddess who has fallen for one that is not a god, but a being without heart." Shuramu told me, and stood up. He was divine to look upon. His body a golden white color, his paws were huge, and his mane was sparkling like the mane itself was the stars.

I hung my head low, and looked at the ground, and once I had my nerves to speck I talked to him.

"Please tell me Shuramu why are the gods, and goddess are forbidden to love?" I asked him?

"It started long ago back when the worlds will still one and I was a younger cub. Gods, Goddess and humans alike lived in peace. Some even mated to humans, and hence forth Demi-gods were produced. As the demi-gods grew so did their power, and soon the humans began to fear them, and had them hunted. The gods saw this act of valance and couldn't allow it to continue so they separated the world. Gods living high above humans and passing judgment down on them" he told me.

"What happen to the demi-gods?" I asked

He looked out the window before replying. "The demi-gods turned evil and struck at the humans cursing them for separating them from their parents, and attaked the humans. Now the gods weren't evil, they knew that if humanity was whipped out they would die, and life for all we know would be gone. So the gods knew what must be done, and it hurt them to do it."

"What did they do?" I asked interested.

"They killed their own kids. Wiped out all the demi-gods." He said with a tears falling down his face.

After he spoke though words then I knew what he was.

"You're a demi-god aren't ya?" I told him

"Yes young pup I'm the last demi-god that lives. When the gods left the human world I wasn't born yet. My father was a shrine priest, and my mom was a goddess. When the gods decided to separate the world my father told my mother to go with them and that he will protect all the gods. He died doing just that, shortly after he died I was born. At first the gods were going to kill me but then my mother stood up and told them that I should be able to live since my father served and died for the gods. The gods knowing this to be true allowed me to live, however they restricted the law that any god who mates with a human would lose their power and die. Gods can live long lives, but without their power depending how old they are will become mortal and live a short life before dying." He told me.

Hearing all this I looked at the ground and felt like crying. I couldn't live without my powers, and knowing that there is no way to be with Axel I cried. Shuramu must have seen me crying and spook up once again.

"Young pup there is away for u to be with him, mortals require hearts to live and he does not have one correct?" I was asked

"Yes Axel is a nobody: a being of the darkness with no heart." I told him

"Then there is away. If Axel was to regain his heart depending on what he does the gods might just let you be with him, and you will still have your powers. As of right now u can be with him, however the true judgment will come when he gets a heart if he ever dose." Shuramu said.

"Thank you wise one, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to return before they notice I left. Thank you for everything. I will visit again." I told him, as we walked to the door once outside I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here Xateramusa?" Said an Icy Voice

"Saix what are you doing here" I growled out, transforming into a human

"I followed you here Xateramusa, and now you must face the punishment when we get back, and I assure you it won't be pleasant." Saix Said.

As soon as the words left Saix's mouth I got ready to attack him, Shuramu stepped in front of me, and said something in ancient language, and a bright light was shining. I was wondering what he was saying but I heard a scream from Saix, and I turned instantly to look at him and gasped at what I saw. Saix was disappearing and holding his head, quickly as I saw he opened a portal and went through it. Once the light disappeared I saw Shuramu fall onto his knees, and quickly I ran up to him.

"Shuramu are you ok?" I asked him

"Xateramusa listen to me you're not like other nobody's you have a heart that is waiting to beat instead you, however this is my time to go. That light was going to destroy him and erase his memories of this place. However he fled before he could be destroyed, however his memories of this place is long gone." He told me with clouded eyes.

"Shuramu you can't go please stay with me?" I cried out with tears falling from my eyes.

"Before I go take some hair from my mane, and hold it to urn chest." He instructed.

I went inside and took a pair of sessor's, and went back to him. I cut some of his mane but not too much, and put it to my chest where my heart would be. Suddenly I felt a warm feeling develop me and the hair disappeared into my body.

"What happen?" I asked in confusion.

"The hair from my mane gave you a new power, and has part of my own in it. Xateramusa I believe you can bring gods and humans together again." Shuramu said and closed his eyes.

"Shuramu. Shuramu." I cried shaking him, but no response as he draw his last breath I saw him slowly disappearing into sparkles. Soon he completely gone. I got up and made a memorial of him, and opened a portal. I looked back once last time, and went through the portal swearing on one thing. Saix is going to pay.

Well That's all for this chapter please read and review.


	6. Memory of a Goddess

Last time in wolf of darkness: Xateramusa learned the horrible truth behind the gods, and demi-gods. Saix kills Shuramu, and Xateramusa goes after him.

Chapter 6: Memory of a Goddess

I don't know what really happen, all I could remeber is seeing red, and a deep desire to kill Saix, and tear him to pieces for killing Shuramu.

"Saix" I yelled in anger, and he stopped to face me.

"Ah look the 2nd demi-god. Want revenge for the dead lion, you may have fooled the others but not me. You have a heart Xateramusa, and you will get what's coming to you." He said with a laugh.

At those words I attacked him, and he didn't even get a chance to summon his weapon. I was in rage, and all I wanted is to have Saix's guts all over the place. I could tell he was shock at my speed heck even I was shocked, however just when I thought I had him down and was going into deal the final blow he went into his berserk mode. I avoid most of his shots by slowing down time, but he never gave me an opening, so I decided I will make one. I stood still waiting for the chance, and it came just as he was going to strike me down, I took my dark sword Tsukiyomi and struck him in the stomach, but sadly it wasn't t the final blow. It did however stopped him, and I had my chance I kicked him away and sent him flying, I went in for the final blow but before I could do it someone grabbed me. I looked up and it turned out that Luxord, and Xigbar where holding my arms, and preventing me from moving. All of a sudden the members of organization 13 showed up, but what hurt me the most was Axel, and Roxas face of fear when they say Saix.

"Saix what happen here?" Xemnas asked.

"I killed someone who was going to destroy Kingdom Hearts, the wolf saw and wanted revenge for some reason." Saix replied getting up.

"LIAR." I yelled, and tried to get free, but Luxor, and Xigbar hold on to me tighter. All of a sudden another portal opened, and someone walked out. She had a keyblade, black short hair, beautiful blue eyes, and was wearing an organization cloak.

"Xion." Roxas called happily.

The one they called Xion didn't respond instead she attacked the two nobody's that were holding me. All of a sudden I was free, and kicked them away. I was ready to fight beside Xion, however my body collapsed before sleep over took me. I felt someone pick me up, and the last thing I saw was Xion was fading.

"Xion." Why did you do it?

"Roxas, I'm not the same Xion you knew, just a fragment of your memories, and now I have to go. Good-bye Roxas." Xion said before disappearing, and then sleep took hold of me.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, and saw this light I walked towards it and watched as the since played out before my eyes.

(Flashback)

_(Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember, and the song someone sings once upon a December. )_

"_Oki come look at your daughter." Amaterasu said._

_A young man with a mask, red hair, and blue clothing came over to her I'm guessing he was Oki._

"_She is such a beautiful pup, my dear." Oki replied._

_The two of them looked so happy that I was envoys, and then I realized that Oki was mortal, and Amaterasu was a goddess. Then that could only mean the pup was a demi-god._

"What you going to name her Furball." A green bouncing bug asked. I could have mistaken him for Sunisx, but it turns out his name was Issun.

"_Well Issun I'm going to call her Xateramusa." Was her reply._

_What's going on my name is Xateramusa, I don't get its confusing. Then all of a sudden everything went black, and a new since began to play._

_(Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully across my memories. )_

_All the gods and goddess were fighting ageist Orochi, but why is he hear I wonder. Then from the coner of my eye I saw one of his imp run away with a bundle in its hand, seeing that I was there I followed the imp to find out, just as another imp showed up at Orochi's side._

"_Lord Orochi, we have captured the demi-god of darkness." Was the red imps reply._

"_Very good my imps, lets retreat Lord Yami will be pleased." Said Orochi and vanished._

_All the gods, and goddess stared at the spot wondering what the imp could mean, but I had a feeling they knew but just didn't care. Just as I was going over there I knew since started to play, and I recognized this place as Yami's lab. _

_(Some one holds me safe, and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory)_

"_Lord Yami things are going just as we plan, Xateramusa is growing really fast and would soon be an adult soon." Said a tengu._

_I couldn't tell but it looked like Yami was happy, but I had a feeling that my master was far from done. Then I remebered something, I was created in a tank like this one and all of a sudden it hit me. I'm a demi-god, Amaterasu was my mom, and this oki guy was my dad. I was born when darkness covered the land of Nippoin, so in a way I am a nobody because I was born in darkness, and Yami stole me away from my family. Everything was making since now, I'm a demi-god nobody not only because I was born in darkness, no the gods didn't protect me with light. _

_(Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as amber, things my heart use to know, things it yearns to remember. And the song someone sings once upon a December)_

"Furball can you hear me. Answer me if you can." Sunisx called out.

I woke up and saw my ponical right beside me, and I smiled at him, and then looked around to where I was. I was in room, and then I notice 4 people in the room as well. A young male with silver hair, and sea-green eyes, and was wearing an organization coat. A female with short blond, soft blue eyes, and wearing a white dress. The next one was a mouse wearing a coat as well, and finally the other guy was tall, wearing bandages around his face, and wearing a red robe.


	7. A Meeting With Destiny

Sorry for the long wait. I had a major case of writers block, and now I'm back. And to some of the reviews the misspelling is because I have delixcia, and I do have a beta reader her name is Saikkia. So with that said and all on with the chapter. Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Destati: is owned by my beta reader saikka

Chapter 7: A Meeting With Destiny

I took a look around my surrondings, there was a computer with codes all over the screen. Overall the room looked like a labatory but only without the tanks.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked. To My surprise it was the mouse that spoke to me.

" Well you are in the hidden mansion in the forest of Twilight Town. My name is Mickey, and these people are Riku, Diz and Namine." He told me pointing to each one in return. Next Riku spoke

"We found you lying on a bed in one of the rooms here, and so we brought you here, as for how you got to the mansion I do not know."

"Oh." Was all I could say, lame I know, but I feel like I could trust these people. So the mansion became my home for the time being.

**Time Skip**

Its been a few months sence I've arrived here, and working with Diz and them. I was like there info gather. A few after I woke up they discovered I was a goddess…..No not a goddess a demi-goddess. While I'm here I keep hearing a voice calling to me. All it says "Please come to me and meet me." Who it was I do not know. When I told Sunsix about it he told me to go to the sorce of the voice and find out who is trying to get in contact with me. With that in mind that night when everyone was a sleep I created a mirror portal, this ability I learned while I was here. Anyway I went through the portal and when I excited the portal I was on a platform with my picture on it.

"Where am I now?" I asked the emptiness, however I was surprised when I heard a voice replay.

" You are at the Station Of Awaking." Came the voice from behind me.

I turned around and there stood a male with sleek black hair with frosted blue and yellow tips. His bangs covered half of his right eye which was blue, while his left eye was yellow. He wore a black T-shirt, and navy blue jeans with black converse shoes to top it off. My first thought was 'wow this guy looks hot'. Of course I would never admit out loud, however even though this man was hot looking, Axel was still drop dead sexy.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Destati and your Xateramusa." He replied.

"How do you know my name?" Was my next question.

"I'll know all about you, for I am the keeper of the Station of Awaking. I know all the things going on inside the worlds as well as all the people. Each has a platform of their own. I called you here so I can train you but first you must gain your final form." He exsplaned.

I was intrigued by this, and so without a second thought I agreed, and accepted him as my mentor. But first things first my final form.

"My final form how do I get it.?" I asked.

"Follow up these stairs, and on each platform you will be questioned. At the final platform you shall face an enemy and gain your final form. While you arrive at each platform you will find out more about yourself then you know." He explained to me.

With that in mind I went up the first flight of stairs to the first platform which has a fallen angel on it, and in the center was three chest. I was confused at first until I heard Destati's voice.

"The first chest you will see your weakness, the second one will show your greatest weapon, and the last one will show your greatest fear. " He told me.

I approached the first chest and opened it, inside it was a keyblade that had the most purest of light that I ever seen. Sence I was darkness it made sence that light was my weakness, however I went to the second chest and opened it. Inside this chest was a heart surround by light and darkness with the sun and moon around it. This confused me to no end until I rembered my dream where Axel was darkness and I was the light. Finally I open the last chest and inside was a mirror, I looked into the mirror and instead of my reflection I saw a man with long silver hair, wearing black leather with one wing coming from one of his shoulders, and to top it off he was holding a really long sword. As I looked at the face I saw green eyes with slits in them. 'Who was this man and how is he my weakness?' I shut the lid on the chest and walked to the door and went up the stairs behind it.

Ok that's all for now. Can anyone guess who the man that she saw is? R and R please.


	8. The Final Form

Chapter 8- The Final Form

I finally reached the second palatform which had a warrior on it. And sitting in the middle of this platform was 3 items. The one on the left was a sword, in the middle was a shield, and on the right was a staff.

"Choose One." I heard Destati Command.

I walked up to all of them one at a time it turns out the sword was strength, the shield was defence, and the staff was magic. I choose the staff as my weapon.

"You have choosen magic as your main sorce of fighting." He told me.

I gave no replay and went the last flight of stairs, and on to the final platform. On this platform was a wolf with black wings on one side, and on the other was a human girl with hair that had sparkles like the stars themselves, black wings, a headdress, a beautiful black gown with slits on the side covered by light armor that was white around the begging of the chest and ends just below the thighs. On the hands there was armor leading from the wrist to the elbow, and black high heel boots. In in the hand she held a sword in the other a sythe. All of a sudden a heartless appered but this was not normal at all instead its form was that of a human with spiked hair. I drew my weapon and the showdown begins.

The heartless pounced at me but I blocked it with my solar reflector avoiding the hit, after it missed it drew a keyblade which surprised me. It aimed it at me and started to gather light, and then he fired. I try to draw the signs to slow down time but before I even raised the brush I was hit, and was pushed back to the edge. I tried to get up, but found that I couldn't, and the last thing I see was him approaching me before it all went black. I feared that I would disappear but instead of disappearing I was teleported to a place with soft grass, and right before me stood Shuramu.

"Young demi-goddess it is not your time, I'm here to give you one last chance to defeat that thing as well as give you your final form." He told me.

All of a sudden I began to glow, and I closed my eyes from the brightness. When I opened them I gasps in surprise. My eyes were the color of the moon, my hair kept it normal looked but had sparkles on it as well as a few strands were braided, and my tail had sparkles in it as well. My outfit was a black dress with white armor leading from my chest to the end of my thighs. The dress had slights on the side for easer movement and I also had white knee hight boots with sharp heals, and on my balck were beautiful black wings basically I took a form of an angel of death or a fallen warrior angel. My weapon Tsyuokiomi was attached to my side, with a scythe for a sheath, my rosary Thundra Beads was around my hips, and my reflector was on my hip, and my string of beads were around my neck.

"This is wonderful!" I exclaimed, and when I looked up Shuramu was gone.

Before I knew it I was back on the platform facing the heartless yet again, it attacked again however I was faster I drew the lines to slow down time but instead of slowing it down I stopped time itself. I took advantage of this and drew my tsyoukiomi which now had the sun and moon on it, I quickly slashed down at the heartless and mange to cut him in two. The heartless disappeared and I transformed back to my normal human form.

"Congraulations Xateramusa." Destati said appearing before me.

"Thank you Destati for helping achieve it." Was the replay I gave.

"As you can see with your new form you gained new ability's. One of them you saw is stopping time. You have many more to learn and unlock. I shall teach you all this my apprentice. " He explained to me.

I left the platform with Destati, and started my new training. A few years pasted and I grew older and much more beautiful, my tail became more soft, and my outfit now was a sorceress dress which was sexy as well as cute. Once I mastered all of my ability's I learned that if anything happen to Destati, I will take over maintain the Station of Awaking. So I said my goodbye and left through a mirror portal and excited in my room. I looked at the calander and saw that only a few days has pasted, and nothing change. I picked up a book and sat on my bed to read it, and as soon as I started to read it Diz came in with a job that made my heart skip a beat, and hurt at the same time. Oh did I mention that I had a heart, who knew right.

"I have a job for you." He told me.

"What Is it." I asked my heart was pounding in excitement. I will finally get to use my new powers however I wasn't prepared for what my mission was.

"Your mission is simple, I need you to go back to the organization and rejoin them. You shall become our spy in the orginzation, also you get to see that man you like." He ordered me, and left my room.

After he left I started packing, and sunsix came up and hopped to my shoulder.

"Well Sunisx I guess where going home." I told him, and I opened a portal.

Taking one last look around my room here, I left through the portal and landed right outside the castle. I'll be lieing if I said I was excited, in fact I was worried on how they would welcome me back, my memory of what I did to Saix was freash in my mind, however that was replace with the man or in my case the nobody that I fell madly in love with. So I gathered all my courage and walked straight into the castle wanting to get the reunion over with.


	9. Reunion And Suprises

Chapter 9-Reunion, and Suprises

As I walked towards the castle I noticed several nobody's and heartless, but the strangest thing is that they were look at me. I mean I know I've grown a bit my black hair has grown slightly longer and the tips were now a darker blue, my tail and ears were the same sadly, However what was the most different is my outfit. It was a white dress with little tears on the bottom, the front part stopped at my knees, while the back of it was down to me legs, and to top it off I wore a white long coat over it. The coat had long sleeves, and gose all away down to my feet, and drags a little, while my feet now were sporting short white stilettos over all I could say I looked like royalty. I walked up the castle steps wanting to get this over with.

"Ok Furball this is it no going back now once you walk through though that door you can't go back." My trusty Ponical Sunisx said.

"I am ready." I told him and walked right through those doors.

I walked up the stairs and passed the meeting room heading straight for the gray room where I can sense they were all there. I stopped at the doors, and took a deep breath before going through them. As I entered I noticed that all eyes turned to look at me, however the greeting was something I didn't suspect as Demyx came running up to me and hugged me. Ok I don't like being touch while in human form but I have grown fond of Demyx so I let him get away with things I normal don't let anyone do.

"We missed you. After that fight with Saix you just disappeared on us, and no one could find you." He told me after he let me go.

"I'm sorry Demyx, I was angry and left to cool down, however I found out that I had a untap power and went to train to master it." I told him this even though it was a down right lie, I feel bad for lieing to him but they couldn't know I was working with the enemy.

"Number XV what happened between you and Saix?" The leader Xemnas asked me.

"We had a little disagreement that's all." I told him while crossing my arms.

"It didn't look like you were having a disagreement I'm sure that if the others hadn't arrived one of you would be dead. That fight looked more like a fight to the death if anything out." Zexion spoke up, I inwardly growled.

I looked at Zexion and smirked I just happen to know a little secret about our silent schemer, and that secret was that he was crushing on Demyx. I wonder what he will do if I told him, of course Sunsix had other ideas, as he hopped off my head, and right over to Zexion's lexicon and lite it on fire.

"My book!" Zexion cried out, and Sunsix as usual had gone into hiding in my chest. I inwardly smirked at what was happing before I used sprout to put it out., and then used rejuvenation to repair it.

While this was happing I felt two pairs of eyes watching me. I looked around to see who it was and to my surprised Axel was looking me and I blushed and turned away, but not before seeing Saix's eyes also looking at me. To be honest I was scared when I saw the look in Saix's eyes but didn't show it. That look wasn't one of hate, but one of toughs desire look. I turned to walk out the room when Saix called my name.

"What do you want Saix?" I asked with venom in my voice, but I don't think he caught it.

"To talk with you alone." Was all I got, and he turned and walked out of the room, and being curious as I was I followed him.

When we were out in the hall Saix pushed me agenst the wall, and I opened my mouth to ask him what the heck he is doing but he kissed me before I got the chance. I growled and went to bite his lips hard but he took that as an opening to slide his tounge in my mouth. I tried to push him away but he was far more stronger then I at the moment that's when I rememberd that I got hurt on my way back so I was powerless, so I did what any female would do I bit down on his tounge and he pulled away, I took that chance to slap him but I never made contact because he grabed my incoming hand and pushed it agenst the wall then grabbed my other hand to stop me from trying to hit me again. Once he was sure I couldn't hit him he kissed me again, however the kiss didn't last long as the first because some pulled Saix away from and I turned to see it was Axel, and boy was Axel pissed.

"What the heck do you think your doing Saix?" Axel asked him.

Saix smirked at me and then said "Why nothing Axel I'm just kissing what is mine after all." Was the response given.

Once I heard that said I grew angry but before I could get to him I fainted, but a soft pair of arms caught me before I feel down to the ground by the smell of the person it was Axel.

"She isn't yours Saix so stay away from her." Axel told him.

"Why Axel I didn't know you had a thing for that wolf, besides she doesn't even like you. " Said Saix.

" She dose to like Axel. In fact she has a crush on him." Sunsix told Saix. fOf all the times Sunsix keeps out of stuff like this, he gets involved.

Axel walked off with me in his arms, I might have fainted but I had trained on keeping a minds eye open. When I awoke few hours later I looked around and saw I was not in my room, but Axel's. I woundered why I was here when the source of my crush walked in.

"Your up that's good." He said.

"Why am I here?" I asked him, and he rubbed the back of head before answering.

"Because you fainted after Saix kissed, you so I thought I will bring you here instead of your room just so Saix doesn't find you." Was all I got in response as he sat down on the side of the bed. I don't know how long we sat there, but I decided enough was enough so I crawled over and sat next to Axel and asked him something that was bothering me.

"Axel do you love me?" I asked him, even though he was a nobody I was still hoping that he dose.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and I saw the emotion swimming within toughs acid green eyes, and then instead of answering me he lent down and kissed me. My heart started to race, and I began to think this as a dream, but when axel touched my check while still kissing me I knew it wasn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped around my waist, and ran his tone along my lips silently asking permission to enter, which I gladly gave him. I opened my mouth and meet his tongue with mine. After a few minutes of kissing we pulled away need to breath, I felt blood rising to my checks and I knew I was blushing.

"Yes I love you Xat, very much." He told me, and I smiled before slightly yawning, I blushed again and he just laughed. "Lets go take a nap what do you say?" He asked me.

I just nodded and he layed down on the bed with me following him. I rested my head on his chest, and had my hand over where his heart should be. While he wrapped his arms around me, and layed his head on top of mine, I smiled and fell asleep with Axel following me. However we didn't know that outside Axel's door was 2 people and Sunisx.

"Told ya they would get together." Demyx told Zexion, and the two of them kissed. How do I know this you ask well that is because Sunsix told me everything, But unknown to us is that Saix heard everything and was extremely jelouse.

"Enjoy each other while you can Axel, because in the end Xateramusa will be mine." He said silently and walked off. My ears twitched as he said that and I woke up just in time to hear the end. I looked at Axel and smiled, me and Axel together we can take down Saix, because in the end my heart will always belong to Axel with that in my mind I snuggled closer to him wraping my tail around both of us and went off into sleep again.


	10. The Final Test

Hello, sorry it took so long to update. I had big wrighters block, and its thanks to my Co-Wrighter Saikka that I was able to post a new chapter ^_^. Im going to try and post more but I don't know how long it will be.

Chaper 10: The Final Test

The next morning, Axel and I awoke to an unusual silence. It was too quiet in the castle, something was planned, I didn't like the feel of this

"stay here.." I told Axel

"I'm coming with you" he insisted, but, I shook my head

"it'll be too dangerous, and my godly powers can help me" he seemed to understand after that, he nodded me off.

I went around to investigate why it was so quiet, getting this feeling all through my fur, something was very wrong. I checked every room, all empty

"Hmm..." my ears folded down as I had a bad feeling about this, and it wasn't one I liked.

As I continued down the hallway, I felt the back of my fur or skin whatever u want to call it stand on end. I looked around but there was nothing there, suddenly I felt my back hit the wall and I let out a moan of pain. I stood up and there before me was something I haven't seen before. The creature was like a heartless I never seen before. It was one of the regular heartless except this one had a heart on its chest. It launched attack at me, which I quickly avoided but it left a scratch on my arm. I drew my sword and began my attack, but before I can deal a blow a sitar block it. I looked up and saw to my surprise Demyx protecting it.

"Demyx, what in kingdom hearts name are you doing?" I asked him with surprise.

"I won't let you hurt him." He answered.

"Why not?" I questioned again.

"Because he is my pet. I named him Chester." He told me all excitedly, and then to my surprise the world started to wave and dissapper and I found out that I was caught in an illusion. I was confused, but I saw Axel run to me and hold me. I couldn't the blush that started to grow.

"I was so worred. When I found out it was an illusion I tried to get to you, but Saix held me back with his nobodys. I'm so sorry." He told me, hugging me tighter, and I felt little drops of tears on my shoulder.

"Don't be Axel. It wasn't your fault, you tried and that what matters. " I told him.

I put my paw on his check and he looked at me, his eyes so full of sorrow, and pain. I smiled softly and did something I thought I would never do in front of the others. I kissed him passionately and deep right then and there, and my heart fluttered when he returned my kiss just as passionate and deep. In that kiss I could feel his emotions, and to my surprise it didn't bother me that we kissed right infont of Xemnas.

The kiss would have gone on I was sure, but we pulled away to breath only then did we hear Xigbar whistle, that we let go of each other and looked away.

"Man your guys face are all red." Roxas laughed, however it was cut short by Xemnas.

"That was only the first part of you test Xateramusa. The second is that you will be paired with Saix and go to Wonderland and gather info and hearts there. " He told us.

I was shocked to say the least, and so were, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, And Zexion. They all knew about what had happen between me and Saix, and the relationship me and Axel had. I was scared I will admit that, but what could I do. I saw Axel was about to say something but I put my hand on his arm, and when he looked at me I shook my head. I looked back at the superior and nodded my head.

"Good. Now go get ready, there is a new outfit for you in your room." He told me daring me to object.

I sighed, grabed Axel's hand and we walked back to my room. Once we were in there, I took the outfit and went to change into the bathroom. When I looked at the outfit I couldn't believe it. It was a pupleish color, with that looked like little rips in the shoulders, with matching gloves. I put on the dress and it went down to my feet, had one strap on a shoulder and it went down over my chest, it also had a obi around it that that look celtic, and the gloves I put on next and I had to say I liked the look. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Axel as he got up and went over to me looking me up and down.

"Dang you look nice Xat." He told me. And I can see Sunsix on his shoulder.

"Um…Thank you Axel." Oh gods I was blushing. I'm sure our flirting would have continued if it wasn't for Sunisx.

"You shouldn't be alone with Saix furball. You know that he wants you." Sunsix told us.

"I know Sunsix, but I have to go, rembere I once betrayed them and this is a test to see if they can trust me or not." I told him.

"I hate to say it but she is right. I don't want her to be alone with him eather." Axel said, while putting my arms around my waist. I was about to respond when the door open, and in came Marluxia.

"I will be going with you two on this mission mostly to watch you number XV." He told us.

I smiled when I heard that and I think we all let out a breath of releaf. I looked at the time and I knew I had to go.

"Be careful Xat." Axel told me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry I will." I told him as I walked out the door with Marluxia.

We went into the gray room were Saix was waiting for us, and then we all 3 of us went though the portal. When we arrived in Wonderland I was confused, this place looked right out of a story book. I looked around and felt Marluxia, and Saix staring at me, almost like their judging me.

"So what is this mission the supior has planned for me?" I asked them. And it was Marluxia who answered.

"There has been a dream eater that has escape the world of sleep and is lose among here your mission is simple find it and kill it." He told me, and I cant help but think that he needs to get that stick out of his butt.

So we walked through this crazy old place and not one sign of this dream eater. I let out a sigh, only to accidently walked into a maze. I looked over my shoulder and saw Saix and Marluxia just standing there, and I was about to make a comment when I saw something fly over head, and gave chase with Marluxia and Saix behind me. We came to a stop in the middle of the maze and I was in shock seeing the dream eater. It was a pelican looking creater with piano keys as it wings, sitting on a broom that had an orb at the tip, and had a book for a hat. Once I looked at it I couldn't help but laugh however that was my mistake apperntly I made it mad, and it started to attack. I jumped out of the way and delt a power slash to its back, I smirked when he made a sound of pain, and started a spell, which I quickly slowed down time and delt a powerful powerslash 3 to him, that made him stop. I took avantage of the opening, I attacked with Tsukiyoma but before the attack could hit he dissappered leaving me shocked. I was snaped out of my shock when angery shout. I turned around and I saw was completely new though I secretly enjoyed it. Saix was looking like he was ready to kill and Marluxia looked the same.

"How could you let it escape?" Marluxia yelled at me.

"Its not my fault that it dissappered I was all over it no thanks to you." I growled back.

"Enough, we have to continue with this mission/test. It has escaped us yes, but its now in Port Royal. Xat has to pass this test, because the Supior wouldn't bother with this at all if he didn't need her." Saix told Marluxia.

"Whatever." I said, and open a portal to Port Royal, and walked thorugh it with them following me. But with you me knowing it, but I felt it, and quietly opened a mind eye to hear what destai was saying. destati had summon someone who was a male he was 5'2 with light skin, his eyes were a beautiful turquoise, his hair was a shy eye hair style, and at his side was a skateboard which could turn into a demoinc sword. As I saw that image I thought back to my childhood were there was boy like it, but it couldn't be possible.

"Strom I know you and Xateramusa were childhood friends, and that's why I need you to become her guardian, for she is the keeper of Kingdom Hearts and would need protecting. I'm sure your wind power can do that." Was what destati told the guy.

"I understand." Was Strom's replay before he left. All of a sudden my link got broken and I saw we were in Port Royal.

Port Royal wasn't what I imaged it would be. There was a fort and in the middle of it stood the Spellican with a weird looking man trying to fight it. From what I heard his name was Jack Sparrow, and with out a second thought I jumped down and landed beside him readying for battle.

aye savy! lay your weapon! leave these lands!" Jack Sparrow Said as I landed next to him, and attacked the Spellicon with my sword making it fly up, and open a portal summon a heartless called the Trickmaster.

"can't we all just fancy and get along." jack groans. I turned to him and said.

t " I wish it was that easy but atlast this thing wont be freindly i suggest if you dont want to get hurt leave." I told him.

"aye hold the rum chaps~" he does his gestures and continued "I aint being no coward!"he said as he drew his sword. "A fight's a fight ay? this is my land" he told me and I just gave up trying to reason with him.

"fine its your funeral" told him as I attack the trickmaster, only to have it evade my attack.

"Allow a skilled swordsman to help!" Jack said as he attacked from behind.

However it was no use the trickmister keep evading our attacks, and countering them with his own. The battle took a while with both of us getting hurt. After a while it threw a fire ball at jack which I quickly used my infrno and sent it back to him.

"Aye.. we need that... zora was it?" Jack said. I however disagreed.

"It's Sora and no we don't need Sora for I'm going to end it here and now." I told him and entered my limit brake taiyou no kami yami or dark sun god what it dose is it covers the sun temporly and forcing it to be a dark sun there for enhancing my Celestal Power 10x the normal amount and my combat by 8x its normal amount. So now I will be doing 18x the damage then normal.

So I made a howl which is sore on the thorught sence I was in human form and waited for the sun to darken. Once the sun was covered I started my assault. With the darkness I now had a boost in power and combate. I used Vale of Mist first slowing the Spellicon down, and with fast speed I attacked. First I used Power Slash 3, quickly followed by Blizzard, and to top it off I used Thunderbolt. All these attacks made it confused and I went for the kill. I focused all the elemental celestal powers in Tsyukiyoma and attacked the Trickmaster killing it along with the Spellican.

"Say, if you see that zola boy, give him a word that the captian says aye mate" jack saluted off, most likely to get more rum.

"Um…sure thing." I said and with that said and done I started walking back to Saix and Marluxia quickly waving a good bye to the drunken pirate.

"Ok mission accomplished is there anything else I have to do?" I asked them.

"No." Saix said, opening the portal and we all went through it return to the castle.

As soon as I entered Axel came over to me, and we kissed before Axel was being shoved aside and was in a bare hug curtsey of Demyx.

"I'm So glad you made it back. I was scared that Marluxia and Saix would hurt you." He said holding me even tighter, before letting go.

"I would have LOVED to kill her." Marluxia Scoffed as he emphasized the word Loved and killed.

"I'm going to report to the supior now." Was all he said and left. Once I made sure he left I open my mouth to say something to Marluxia when Axel beat me to it.

"What the heck is your problem with her Marluxia? She hasn't done anything to you, and I'm worrning you now if you even think or try to kill her, I will make you pay." Axel told him, and I could hear his possessiveness, and his anger as he made that threat, and I knew he would have no problem carrying it out.

"That would make two of us. Because I would help you in a heartbeat to protect her." Demyx told Axel and Marluxia.

"hmph...to me? Useless as number 14" Marluxia replayed.

"Don;t you dare bring Xion into this." Roxas told him, but before anything could happen I walked up to Marluxia and smacked him on the cheek making sure my claws were out and he got scratched

"You mutt!" Marluxia yelled as he went to his room, but I couldn't let him get the last word in.

"At least i dont look like a fag" I yelled at him as he was leaving. [2:20:11 AM] Xateramusa Celesatal Okami: (Isorry couldnt help it).

"Not to mention" Zexion began "Xion hasn't woken in 3 days"

"Whats wrong with her?" I asked zexion as I looked at him.

"Unknown reason to her sleep, but, I've a feeling it has to do with sora" zexion said

At hearing Sora's name I felt a big pain in my chest know that I was a spy for Diz, and I felt tears coming

" I'm sorry but i have to go." I told them and running off to mine and Axel's room as tears fell down my face.

3rd POV

"Is she ok?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shook his head "Demyx, it's best you not know"

"i will go talk to her." Axel said, and walked to their room.

And there you have it people chapter 10. The guy with destati is my friends OC. He will be in the next chapter more. He has a big role to play in here.


End file.
